Brushes of the Law and Lip
by Sanded Silk
Summary: Neji's charged for murder, and is in the defendant lobby, awaiting his fate, when Sakura, the defense attorney's assistant, is brought in for contempt of court. NejiSaku, rated for language


Neji has had brushes with the law, but not anything like this. He's charged for murder. Naruto is the defense attorney (o.O) and Sakura is Naruto's assistant. This oneshot takes place during the last day of the trial.

**Disclaimer: SHUDDUP!!!!! --rips out hair--**

--Sanded Silk-- ♥

* * *

Neji was completely bored. For a reason unknown to even himself, he was completely calm as well, even though his fate was to be decided today. He sighed, and looked around. He was alone in this dim defendant's room. But outside the doors and windows, he was sure, were officers with their guns at the ready, prepared to stop him if he tried to escape. 

He sighed, and leaned back in his chair, stretching out. Time wasn't something of value to him anymore; not when it was so little, so limited.

Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of someone yelling. "LET ME GO, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!! I CAN WALK!!!!!!"

Neji sat up, interested. His door opened. The bailiff and an officer were holding a struggling young lady between them. The defense attorney's assistant. Neji watched as the two men forcibly sat the girl down in a chair across the room. She sat there, panting, her knuckles white from gripping the side of her chair, seething with anger, as the slightly-traumatized bailiff and officer fairly ran from the room.

Neji watched calmly as the girl slowly calmed. She wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, and leaned back, her head slumping over the back of her chair. "Hyuuga-san, how do you stand the silence and loneliness of this place!?"

Neji shrugged, slightly surprised that she could talk so casually to a criminal. His eyes wandered over her red-clothed body and pink-haired head. He studied her facial features intently, closely examining her emerald eyes, her full lips, her porcelain-smooth cheeks. "Sakura, was it?" Sakura lifted her head, stunned that he remembered her name. "Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "I lost my temper at the witness in court, so they had to put me in contempt of court." Neji was slightly surprised. "Brushes with the law, eh? Not like a nice little girl like you to do anything of the sort." Sakura huffed. "I-It was for YOUR sake that I tried to force more information out of the witness! YOUR sake! And you're mocking me! I can't believe it..." She balled her hands into fists and let out a small "Hmph".

Neji took a deep breath, licked his lips, and continued. "You know perfectly well that I am basically a dead man right now." Sakura sat straight up. "W-What?!" She stood up and stomped over to him, her eyebrows curved down into a frown. "You listen to me. Remember well that all of the defense attorneys you contacted refused to take your case because it seemed impossible. But Naruto took your case, and he's on that defense stand right now, fighting for you life. And all you can say is that you're ready to die?"

Sakura huffed. "You have a lot to learn if you ever get your name cleared, Hyuuga." She paused, and repeated "A lot," to emphasize her point. Neji just stared at her, but his gaze was unable to penetrate her as she stood there, her face held close to his, her frown still securely in place.

Neji sighed, and continued what he was saying. "Would you care to honor a dead man's wish?" This question caught the pink-haired girl off guard. "W-What?"

Neji sighed again. "Woman, don't make me repeat the question." Sakura forced her insides to stop quivering as she slowly considered the question. "Well, it would depend on the deed."

Neji was afraid this was coming. He glanced to his right, then to his left, as though expecting someone to be spying on him, before he turned his gaze back to Sakura. "I have one last thing to ask of you in particular." Sakura pointed at herself. "W-What? Me? Wha...?" Her face was twisted now into a look of pure, innocent confusion. _Adorable._ Neji mentally slapped himself.

"Yes, you." Sakura swallowed. "Er... what do you want of me, then?"

Neji thought for a moment, pondering on whether he should tell her straightforwardly or to ask her indirectly. He chose the straightforward way. He wasn't one for words, after all. Glaring at her straight in the eye and cursing his hormones, he said two words in the darkest voice he could muster. "Kiss me."

Sakura nearly had a heart attack, right then and there. "W-W-W-WWWHHAAAAAAA!!???" This guy couldn't be serious!

But he was. Neji shook his head, exasperated. "Woman, don't make this harder than it already is. And you heard me perfectly well, judging your perfectly predictable reaction." He cocked his head. "So, do I get my wish?"

Sakura was completely freaking out. "W-WHAT?! NO!! HELL NO!!!!!!"

Neji sighed, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Woman, I told you. Don't make this any harder."

"Me? Making things hard?! You're the one that suggested this in the first place, you putrid, revolting..." She couldn't think of the best name to call him at the moment. Neji didn't care, however, as he calmly stared at the over-reacting woman jumping up and down in front of him. He sighed. It looked like he was going to have to get what he wanted the hard way this time.

In one swift, fluid movement, he reached out and grabbed Sakura by her arm. She froze, her eyes wide, but before she could say anything, she found herself forcibly sat- once again- in Neji's lap. Neji was holding her down quite easily, no matter how violently she struggled. "Let me go, you-! If you don't, I'll... I'll scream!"

Neji narrowed his silver eyes, and his mouth curved into a smirk. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would! HEH-!"

Her scream was cut off when Neji leaned forward rapidly and crushed his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes widened even further, while Neji's closed. And then, she was struggling like never before, so hard that Neji almost lost a grip on her. He stood, and turned abruptly, crushing her against the wall and his own body. She jerked from the impact, and Neji used the distraction to slip his tongue into her mouth.

One arm had gone around her shoulders and back, keeping her firmly in place and her arms useless. The other hand began to wander. Sakura seemed to get even more violent at this, but Neji just pressed his body harder against hers and continued his exploration of her smaller frame.

Finally, much as she hated, Sakura decided to give in. There was no possible way she could overpower the stronger, bigger man, and though she hated to admit it, she knew there would be no other way out of this mess rather than to sit tight until he was done. She gradually stilled, and allowed his mouth to completely conquer hers and his hands to take control as well.

Just as Neji was beginning to feel slightly more audacious, he realized that his chest was tightening, and Sakura's face was turning blue. Stupid need for oxygen. He pulled back, and Sakura took her chance to shove him away. She darted away from the wall and to the center of the room, where there was nothing to back her up against, furiously rubbing her mouth. "Y-You... what the hell is your PROBLEM?!"

Neji just stared at her, his lips swollen, panting for breath. Sakura stared straight into his eyes, and found, deeply imbedded in his eyes, layers and layers of lust. He wasn't done yet.

Gasping, Sakura backed away from him, and he came after her. "Oh no... no you don't, not again..." Neji didn't say anything as he neared the young woman. "Y-You... I'll scream! Louder than I tried before!" Before she could open her mouth to say another word, Neji had darted up to her and had her against the wall again, kissing her.

This time, Sakura refused to stand still. She kicked and pushed, and tried to bite his lip. She scratched him, on his cheek and neck, and when that didn't work, she lifted her knee and kneed his lower abdomen as hard as she could. He ignored her acts of violent protest and continued his fun.

Just as she was concoting another plan to free herself, footsteps were heard outside the room. Neji froze, and jumped away from her back into his chair. Sakura darted to her chair as well, and straightened her hair. She rubbed her swollen lip subconciously as the footsteps neared, and quickly put down her hands when the door swung open.

There stood the sheepish bailiff and officer. "Er... sorry, miss, but we just realized that you're supposed to be in the detention center, and not in the defendant room..." The two sheepish men helped Sakura to her feet and dragged her out of the door. Sakura kicked and struggled until they allowed her to walk on her own, and before she left the room, she turned around for just enough time to stick her tongue at Neji before closing the door behind her.

Neji just sat there, scowling at the door.

And then he smiled to himself, and resumed his wait for his fate.

* * *

**A/N**: Eh. The ending's still a bit abrupt, but I don't I can drag this for much longer. Ah well. Hope you all liked! And please, don't forget**_; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

--Sanded Silk-- ♥


End file.
